


Angel

by nico_gottasadae



Category: B.A.P, Block B (Band), Mixed appearances, Multi groups
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past-trauma, Smut, mild-mentioning-of-abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_gottasadae/pseuds/nico_gottasadae
Summary: Jung Daehyun and his older brother, Himchan, have an abusive father. One night his brother's best friend, YongGuk, sees him crying and climbs through his bedroom window to comfort him. That one action sparks a love/hate relationship that spans over the next eight years.YongGuk is now a confident, flirty player who has never been in a relationship before and Daehyun is still emotionally scarred from the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. Together they make an unlikely pair.Their relationship has always been a rocky one, but what happens when Daehyun starts to view his brother's best friend a little differently? And how will his brother, who has always been a little overprotective, react when he finds out that the pair are growing closer behind his back?
Relationships: BangDae, YongGuk&Daehyun, mixed ships - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun POV

It was a nice warm Monday evening as I sat on the kitchen counter, watching my mother make her famous family favourite andong jjimdak. She was panicking slightly and kept glancing at the clock every couple of minutes and I knew why she did this, there was only one reason - my dad was due home in exactly sixteen minutes and he liked dinner to be on the table as soon as he got home from work. Himchan wandered in with his new Astro Boy figure, showing it off. 

"Eomma, can I go play at YongGuk's house?" he asked, giving her his best puppy dog look. She glanced at the clock again and shook her head quickly.

"Not today, Channie. Dinner won't be long and we need to eat as a family," she flinched as she spoke. Himchan's face fell, but he just simply nodded and sat next to me on the counter. I immediately snatched the little man out of his hands and then laughed as he gasped and snatched it back protectively, smiling and rolling his eyes at me.

He was a cute kid with blond hair, brown eyes, and a smile that melted every girls heart. Himchan is my older brother, and as big brothers went, he was the best! He always looked after me at home and at school to make sure nobody picked on me. The only one allowed to pick on me was him and to a lesser extent, his best friend, Bang YongGuk, who happened to live next door.

"So, Dae, you needing any help with your homework?" he asked as he nudged his shoulder into mine. Himchan was ten now, two years older than me, so he always helped me with my schoolwork. 

"Nope. I didn't get any," I smiled, swinging my legs as they dangled off the counter. 

"Okay kids, go set the table for me, you know how, exactly right. It has to be perfect remember.." My mother instructed, adding the finishing touches to her homemade spicy kimchi. Himchan and I jumped off the counter and grabbed the plates, chopsticks and glasses that we needed for the table before heading towards the dining room. 

My dad was very particular about everything, if it wasn't perfect then he got angry, and no one ever wanted him angry. My mother always said that my dad had a stressful job. He always got easily annoyed if we did anything wrong. If you've heard the saying 'Children should be seen, not heard,' well, my dad took that to another extreme. Instead, he preferred the term, 'Children should not be seen nor heard'. At five thirty everyday, he would come home and we would all have dinner together straight away, then Himchan and I would be sent to our rooms afterwards where we played quietly until seven thirty, which was the time we went to bed. 

I hated this time everyday. Everything was fine until he came home, that's when everything changed. The atmosphere was tense, Himchan always went quiet and didn't smile, my mother has this look on her face, like fear or worry, and she would start rushing around making everything perfect for him. I always just stood there and silently wished I could hide in my room and never come out. 

Himchan and I set the table quietly before we sat down in our places in silence, waiting for the click of the door that signalled he was home. I could feel my stomach fluttering with nerves. My hands started sweating as I prayed in my head that he'd had a good day at work and would be normal tonight. Sometimes, he would be in a really good mood and would kiss and hug me, telling me what a special boy I was, and how much he loved me. That was usually a Sunday. 

Every Sunday, my mother would take Himchan to his performance group, and I would be left at home with my dad. Those Sundays were simply the worst, but I never dared to tell anyone what happened, even the times when he touched me and told me how adorable and almost girl like I was, he always told me I had such pretty eyes and plump soft lips. I hated those days and wished thse weekends would never come. I would much rather it be a school day when we would only see him at dinnertime. I definitely preferred it when he looked at me with cold, angry eyes, rather than when he looked at me with soft eyes. I didn't like it at all; it made me feel uncomfortable and it always made my hands shake. Thankfully though, today was Monday, so I had almost a week before I would have to go through any of that again. 

A couple of minutes later, he walked in. As Himchan grasped my hand under the table, he shot us a look that told us to behave. My dad had blond hair also, a slightly lighter shade to Himchan's, he also had hard brown eyes which were always frowning, always burning with annoyance. 

"Hello kids," he bellowed with his cold, raspy voice. A shudder tickled it's way down my spine as he spoke as he set his bag beside him on the floor. I tried not to move a muscle as it was always me that made things worse for everyone. It never used to be like this.

My dad speaks fluent English, so he used to call me "Daddy's little boy," at the time I didn't understand what it meant, I thought it was a special nickname that he had created for me, but ever since he started his job three years ago, he changed. Our relationship with him changed completely. He still favoured me over Himchan, but when he came home from work, it was like he wanted to pretend Himchan and I weren't there. The way he looked at Himchan sometimes was like he was wishing he didn't exist; it made my stomach hurt to see him look at my brother like that. 

"Hello, Appa," we both replied at the same time. Just then my eomma came in carrying the andong jjimdak and kimchi. 

"Dinner looks great, Seolhyun. Smells delicious too," he complimented, smiling at her. We all started eating in silence after he had his first bite and giving an approved look towards my miother whilst I tried not to shift in my seat. 

"So, how was school, Himchan?" he asked my brother nonchalantly, not even bothering to spare him a glace. Himchan looked up, his eyes widening in apparent surprise.

"It was good thank you! I auditioned for a part in the school perfomance and me and YongGuk were--"

"That's nice. Sounds great," he interjected, cutting Himchan off completely. "What about you, Daehyun?" he asked, slowly turning his gaze to me. 

Oh no. Okay. Breathe. Be polite. Don't mumble. Don't mess up. 

"G-Good thank you," I replied quietly. 

"Speak up child!" he roared at me, causing me to flinch, wondering if he would hit me, or maybe send me to bed without dinner. 

"It was good thank you," I replied a little louder. He frowned at me before he turned to my mother who was fidgeting with her fingers, chewing on the inside of her cheeks.

"So, Seolhyun, what were you up to today?" he asked, eating his meal. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Well, I went to the supermarket and got that shampoo you like, and then I did some ironing," she answered quickly. It sounded prepared, as if she knew he would ask. She always did that, prepare her answers so that she didn't say anything that would make him angry. I reached for my juice, but I wasn't watching properly and knocked it over, spilling the contents over the table. Three pairs of eyes snapped to my appa who jumped out his chair.

"Shit! Daehyun, you stupid little bastard!" he growled, yanking me out my chair by my shoulder before he pulled me roughly from the table. Suddenly my back hit the wall. Pain shot down my back and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Crying made it worse. He hated crying, he said only weak people cry. His eyes were hard and angry as he drew his hand back, sneering down at me. I held my breath, waiting for the blow, knowing there was nothing I could do but take it as always. Almost instantly, my brother jumped from his chair and launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly, covering me. His back was to our dad as he protected me.

"Get the hell off him, Himchan! He needs to learn to be more careful!" my dad ranted, grabbing a hold of Himchan by his nape and throwing him to the floor. The palm of my dad's hand collided with my cheek with the force of the blow knocking me off my feet and onto the ground beside Himchan as my face burned with white hot pain. Then his attention turned to Himchan, his foot making contact with his stomach, making him cry out in pain before he kicked him again in the leg, causing Himchan to curl up into a ball to protect his head. "You don't EVER get in my way again you little shit!" he shouted. 

Silent tears flowed down my cheeks. I couldn't stand to see him hurt my brother. He was only trying to protect me. Himchan always did that. Whenever I got into trouble, he would provoke my dad so that he would take it out on him instead. I whimpered as my dad glared at us both in turn before turning and picking up his plate before storming through to the living room. He was muttering something about us being 'the worst kids in the world' and 'how the hell did he get stuck with this life.' 

As soon as he was out the room, I crawled over to my brother before tightly wrapping my arms around him, clinging onto him as if my life depended on it. He groaned and pushed himself up in a sitting position before he hugged me back, rubbing his hand along my stinging cheek which made me hiss through my teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Himchan. I'm so so sorry," I mumbled quietly, crying into his shoulder. He just shook his head as he spoke.

"It's alright, Dae. It's not your fault," he croaked, smiling weakly as he tried standing to his feet. I jumped up as he wobbles and wrapped my arm around his waist, helping him stand up straight. Movement to my right side made me jump as I imagined my dad coming back to cause us more harm, but instead, it was my mother. She was frantically cleaning the table with paper towels to soak up the juice.

"Take your dinners to your rooms and eat there okay?" she instructed, kissing us both on the cheek. She needed to go to my dad and do damage control; he would be in a raging mood in the living room due to my mistake, and she needed to calm him down before anything else happened. 

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning. I love you both and whatever happens, please be silent and stay in your rooms," she ordered, quickly kissing us again and handing us our half eaten dinners, before pushing us towards the hallway. 

We had a nice house; four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room, a slightly smaller kitchen (all on one level) and a garden big enough to fit two families. My dad earned good money so we lived in a nice area, but I would rather the house was smaller so he wouldn't have to work his job. Maybe then he would be like the old dad we used to have, taking us to the park, buying us toys and candy..

Himchan came to my room and we ate in silence, sitting on the floor near my bed. He held my hand tightly as my dad started shouting at my mother in the living room. Something smashed and I winced, feeling my heart sink. This was entirely my fault, my body was overtaken by sadness as I started to sob, imagining what he was probably doing to my mother right now. Himchan's arm slipped round my shoulder as he squeezed me to his side. He always acted as if he was about six years older than me instead of two, he was so mature when it came to these type of situations. 

"It's okay, Dae, everything's fine, don't worry," he cooed, stroking my hair. Once I had calmed down, and the shouting had stopped, we played snap cards for a little while. When we were in the middle of our game, we heard heavy footsteps coming up along the hallway. Himchan's body stiffened as he stared at my bedroom door with wide eyes at this time he should have been in his own bedroom. Thankfully though, the footsteps didn't stop and seconds later my parents bedroom door closed. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and slumped down, closing my eyes. It was over for the night. Thank goodness. 

"I better go to my room now, it's after seven," Himchan muttered, motioning toward my door before he continued.

"Lock your door. I'll see you in the morning," he pushed himself up and slowly limped to my door. I stood too, watching as he crept out of my room and across the hall to his own bedroom. As he opened the door, he turned and smiled weakly at me. "Lock your door," he whispered and I nodded my head before closing my door, locking it quickly afterwards. I pressed my ear to the door, listening for the telltale click of Himchan locking his door too and once I heard the click that signalled he was safe for the night, I ran over to my bed, throwing myself down onto it and started crying my heart out. I got my brother and probably my eomma hurt again, all because of my stupidity. 

I was considering running away, but I quickly dismissed the idea since I didn't want to leave Himchan and my mother with that monster. Deep down I knew I would never convince them to come with me. We were all stuck here at the mercy of a cold, heartless man. 

Suddenly, there was a tapping noise coming from my window, I jerked my head up, shocked to see YongGuk standing outside. Why is he here? He's Himchan's best friend, and had been since we moved here four years ago. I gasped and quickly jumped off my bed before quickly heading over to my window. Panic started to take over, what if my dad caught him? God knows what he would do to YongGuk! I didn't want to be responsible for another person getting hurt tonight! I ground my teeth together as I unlocked my window before slowly sliding it up, praying it wouldn't make a noise. Cold fresh air hit my face as I leant my head out, shaking my head in disbelief.

"YongGuk, what are you doing here? You need to go, now!!" I hissed, but the stupid boy just simply gently pushed me back as he climbed into my room. My mouth dropped open in shock as I looked back at my bedroom door panicking. If my dad caught him here he would go insane; he didn't like YongGuk to come and play at our house, he always said he was too noisy. I just looked back at YongGuk, shaking my head in disbelief once again.

What is he doing? Does he think this is Himchan's room? Maybe he snuck in the wrong window.. 

YongGuk and I didn't get on well at all, so I had no idea what he was doing here now. He seemed to make it his ambition to tease the life out of me. He tripped me up all the time, he pulled my hair, he embarrasses me in front of everyone, but the most annoying habit of his was him constantly calling me Angel. He has been calling me it since the moment we met, and it had always driven me insane, yet he refused to stop.

"YongGuk! Get out!" I whispered, desperately trying to push him back towards the window, but he wouldn't budge, instead, he just wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me against his chest. I thrashed against him, trying to push him away, but he just tightened his grip around me.

"It's okay..." he whispered as he started stroking my hair. It felt nice to be comforted again, but saying that, my tears came back with a vengeance. YongGuk knew about my appa and the abuse that we went through. Himchan had been covered in bruises once and had blurted out the truth to his best friend. Himchan and I both begged him not to say anything, and to this day, he never did. 

I whimpered, angry at myself for crying again, but I couldn't seem to stop. I sniffled loudly, wiping my nose with my sleeve before I looked up at YongGuk, seeing he had tears in his eyes too as he continued to hold me. My chin wobbled as I pulled back to look at him. 

"What're you doing here?" I whispered. He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling me down beside him as he wrapped an arm around me. 

"I saw you crying through the window. I just had to come over and make sure you were alright," he whispered back, still holding me tightly. I looked back at the window and noticed that YongGuk's room was directly opposite mine, and that I could see into his room, which meant that he could easily see into mine also. I bit my lip and nodded as I pressed myself against him, needing the comfort. As I cried against his chest, I realised that he was wearing a Doreamon t-shirt with matching shorts. I frowned, a little confused as to why he would be wearing that, it was freezing outside, but then it dawned on me. He was wearing his pyjamas! My eyes flicked to my alarm clock, seeing it was coming up for nine o'clock. I had been crying for nearly two hours. After a while, my tears didn't completely vanish.

"I'm okay now, you need to go," I mumbled, pushing him again, trying to get him to move but he stayed put and just shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until you stop crying," he stated as his arm tightened around my waist whilst he guided me to lie down on my bed with him. His arms were so tight around me that I couldn't even squirm. It was nice though, the feeling of being held so firmly made me feel safe and protected. I stopped struggling and just gave in, scooting even closer to him, pressing my whole body against him, hiding my face in his chest as I sobbed myself to sleep.

6:20am. Ughhhhhhh.

That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I groaned before I tried to move, but I couldn't. I froze in the realisation that there were arms were wrapped around me still...

"YongGuk!!" I whispered, shaking him.

"Mmh, what is it eomma? Ten more minutes.." he grumbled with his eyes shut. 

"Shhh!!" My heart leapt into my throat as I stared at my door, waiting for my dad to smash through the door and see YongGuk in my bed.

I can't believe we fell asleep! Oh my God this is so bad!

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, confused. His gaze flicked around my room as he softly gasped.

"Oh no! Did I fall asleep?" he whispered, sitting up and scratching his head, making his chocolate brown hair stick out in all angles. 

"You need to go home now! Quickly!!" I hissed, grabbing his hand and using all my might to tug him up on his feet. He nodded with wide eyes and ran to the window, sliding it open and slinging his legs over the windowsill. I watched as he climbed out, and when he reached up to close my window for me, I caught his hand and smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks, YongGuk," I whispered. I genuinely needed that hug last night; that was probably the nicest thing YongGuk has ever done for me. He smiled back up at me, his brown eyes glittering in the morning sun.

"You're welcome, Angel." 

He slid the window back into place and then turned before jogging across the dew covered grass and disappeared through the hole in the fence between our gardens. When he appeared again, it was to climb through his own window. I smiled and waved at him before closing my curtains. 

That was close.


	2. Foreward

"What're you doing here?" I whispered. He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling me down beside him as he wrapped an arm around me. 

"I saw you crying through the window. I just had to come over and make sure you were alright,"

"I'm okay now, you need to go," I mumbled, pushing him again, trying to get him to move but he stayed put and just shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until you stop crying,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first story that I started to write on asianfanfics but I unfortunately had some difficulties in life that I couldn't finish it, so, hopefully I'll be able to finish it off here. It's a BangDae set story with a dark side to it! There will be fluff, there will be sadness, and there will be some smut scenes for all you BangDae lovers!   
> *There will be some distressing scenes later on in this story but I will let you guys know at the beginning of each chapter where it'll happen*  
> I hope you guys enjoy my story! Comments are definitely appreciated!!


End file.
